


A Buggering Wager by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron misunderstands their wager, it still pays off handsomely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Buggering Wager by madam_minnie

  
[A Buggering Wager](viewstory.php?sid=3772) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: When Ron misunderstands their wager, it still pays off handsomely.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 258 Read: 1192  
Published: 12/25/2006 Updated: 12/25/2006 

A Buggering Wager by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

For [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) and [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** who dared me to write it!  


"What exactly do you hope to prove by this?" Hermione asked Ron as he ran backwards from the Pitch to the giant double doors of Hogwarts castle.

"Harry and I have a wager," he said panting as he concentrated on not tripping over his own feet.

"That you can run backwards from the Pitch without making an arse of yourself?" Seamus asked.

When they reached the double doors, Ron raised his arms triumphantly and crowed while doing a victory dance no one quite understood. Girls walking past giggled at the sight of the tall, lanky redhead shaking his hips and pumping his fists in the air.

"I win, I wiiinnnn!" Ron crowed turning around and shaking his arse again, stopping mid-flail when he saw Harry standing at the now open double-doors with a sly grin.

"Do you know what he's prattling on about?" Hermione asked walking past Ron to talk to Harry.

"He thinks he's won the wager," Harry replied with a smirk.

"I did win! You saw me, didn't you 'Mione? I ran backwards up a hill there!"

"That wasn't the wager," Harry said stepping forward toward Ron.

"Yes it was," Ron insisted.

"I don't think I want to know," Hermione said walking around Harry to enter the Great Hall for supper.

"No," Harry said pulling Ron into an alcove, "the wager was who could fuck you running backwards up a tree." He claimed Ron's lips in a fierce kiss and cupped his boyfriend's growing erection through his jeans. "And no one gets to win that wager but me."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3772>  



End file.
